This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The role and advantages of a mobile terminal (e.g., cellphone or tablet computer and etc.) as an electronic product become increasingly noticeable in peoples' life. However, due to a limited storage of electricity in the battery of a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal needs to be charged after being used for a certain period of time, for example, the battery of an existing cellphone needs be charged every day. When a user goes outdoors, if electricity of the battery of his mobile terminal is less than a minimum amount (i.e., a predetermined amount of electricity) required by the mobile terminal in use, and charging is hardly possible or the battery of the mobile terminal is not charged (i.e., when electricity of the mobile terminal is insufficient to continue using the mobile terminal, and the battery of the mobile terminal is not charged), the mobile terminal cannot be used, which thus causes inconveniences to the user.